Dreaming Of You
by LordIbtou
Summary: Sasuke always wanted to get rid of the looks of lust the people of the village shot him, wanting to have people that truly cared for him. Then there was Naomi, she was sick of the looks of hatred everyone directed her and wanted to get respect and live like any normal person. One day, Sasuke dreams of himself as the blonde girl. Naomi in turns dreams of herself as the last Uchiha.
1. I woke up like this

"Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called.

Silence answered him.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" He repeated.

Silence again.

He sighed. Sasuke was rarely absent from the academy ... or even late.

"Uzumaki Naomi." He went on.

No response either.

"Uzumaki Naomi ?" He repeated before marking her absent.

Naomi very often skipped school. So he wasn't surprised. But Naomi and Sasuke absent on the same day, raised some questions in his head. He silently made a note to visit the two after school to make sure they're fine.

"Anyway class, let's start. Open your textbook page 156. As you can see..."

* * *

Nao sat up slowly, wincing at the unusual soreness she felt at her back. She rubbed her eyes, trying to shake off any remains of sleep she may have. Her eyes narrowed when she took notice of what time it was and the new weird design her clock had. She was late for school. It was important to keep apearances, dammit. It was innapropriate to be late. Moreover, anything, even the smallest detail at the academy could help to kill _him_.

Pushing away the blanket, she was surprised to note how low-quality it was, nothing like the ones she used to use, Nao stared agape at the pair of slender legs that rested behind the blanket.

'Wh-What is this ?' Her eyes traveled up her body, wincing once more at the bright orange long shirt that reached her thights, to her chest. She blinked several times, a hand reaching hesitantly to the still-developing breasts. She poked one lightly, confusion writting on her face.

'These are real.' She thought in amazement. Her hands grapped both small breasts before giving a light squeaze. Astonished by how soft it was, she gave another tentative squeaze and her eyes sparkled for a moment and a small blush colored her cheeks. She quickly shook her head, clearly disgusted at what she had been doing.

'I'm an avenger, an elite ! I can't be doing these things.'

She quickly jumped out of bed, running toward the bathroom. She opened the door before moving toward the mirror. She easily climbed the stepping stool placed in front of her sink to help her glance at the high mirror. Her eyes widened at what greeted her. Blue eyes, whiskered face, golden hair.

"Kai." Her chakra surged forward, trying to dispell any illusion that may have been placed on her.

'This is not an illusion.' She thought, horrified. 'How did I end up in this body.'

She sighed before leaving the bathroom. She'll think about it later. For now she needs a nice breakfast, then a shower... No, a breakfast will do, she thought with a slight blush.

* * *

"Riiiiing."

"Riiiing."

"Riiiiing."

"Shut up you stupid clock." Sasu made a move to shut his alarm clock down, his hand going to where he usually kept it. He gave a shriek of surprise when his hand touched only air, and his entire body fell from the bed into the floor. He groaned, rubbing his forehead before he stood to his feet.

He looked around the room, a look of surprise and confusion written over his face.

"How did I end up here ?." He wondered aloud, rubbing the back of his head trying to come up with an answer.

'Hiiieee ! What happened to my hair.' His hand moved to where the usual pigtail flowed down to his collarbone, expecting the golden locks to be there as always. He was dissapointed. 'I loved my hair. What happened to it ?'

His head hang down in sadness as he mourned his hair's loss. That didn't last forever, though as his eyes landed on his shirtless form. He blinked several times. His hands unconsciously moved to his chest. It was flat. FLAT. He could've sworn he had a sizable bust for his age. He was ready to break down into tears right there. What's up with those muscles anyway ?

He raised his head slwoly, moving toward the mirror he could see at the corner. He gasped, looking wide eyed at the reflection. There stood, Sasuke Uchiha, in all his glory, wearing only a boxer.

He was handsome, he admitted before wincing at how arrogant that sounded... well he isn't sasuke initially but he is Sasuke now.

He shook his head. This was all too confusing. How did he become a boy ? He was everyone's favorite blonde girl and the future Hokage not too long ago. Well, scratch that first part, but he was sure everyone would agree given some time. Is there a super awesome jutsu that made people switch body, or maybe it's a jutsu that made two souls fight for dominance over a body and she came out on top, because she's just that awesome.

Or maybe it's a super overpowered qenjutsu...jenjutsu... What was it again ? Genjutsu ? Wait... could it be that she was just dreaming ? Naomi, the magnificent, the kind, the nice, the fabulous, the not-arrogant-at-all girl dreaming of herself as that arrogant, selfish, bastard ?... As if. She would rather die.

Well, maybe it wasn't that bad... She would ask the hokage about it later, if it was really a jutsu then she wouldn't stop 'asking nicely' until he taught it to her, but for now she would look around a bit.

* * *

Nao's blue eyes narrowed as she glared at the cabinet full with cup ramens. She quickly closed the small door with a loud bang before moving to the other cabinet. She almost screamed in rage when the sight of cup ramen welcomed her gaze again.

'Ramen, Ramen, Ramen everywhere. Who would keep this much ramen ?' She thought with a sigh of defeat before taking out one of the many cups of ramen.

'Hm, okay ! Put some water in the pot.' She followed the instructions at the back of the ramen cup. 'Let it boil for 3 minutes, then pour the water into the cup. That's it ?'

She sat in the poor excuse of a chair situated in her kitchen and started eating, while her thoughts drifted away. She, or rather he-Sasuke-, woke up in his blonde classmate body. It was no illusion, as he tried to dispell it more than once. He didn't remember anything out of the norm happening the other night, and it wasn't likely to be an enemy attack.

He just woke up in the loudmouth idiot's body, just like that.

He couldn't seem to find any response to why he was in this body, so he decided to just wait... What else could he do ? If he told anyone, they would just laugh at him and claim he was crazy. It's not like there's any technique to switch body, not any that he heard off at least, and even if there was he couldn't think why would anyone do something like this to him and possibly Nao. What could they possibly gain, other than wanting to see them go crazy maybe ?

He gasped as an assumption came to his mind and he couldn't accept it for a moment. Maybe he was just dreaming ? But why would he dream of Naomi ? Her of all people ? Aren't there better people ?

He'll just accept it. This is a lot better than dreaming of himself as one of his fangirls. A lot better actually, that's when he would really go crazy.

Well whatever it was, it looked pretty real, he'd look around until he found a solution to this strange riddle. This would be a break from all those fangirls and those looks of admiration the villagers gave him. Sure, it was cool in the beginning, but it was just plain irritating now. They just praised his name, not him as a person.

Nao sighed in content as she set the cup of ramen on the table. It was okay, she had to admit, but it still doesn't explain why anyone would keep eating only ramen. That's just plain ridiculous.

Standing of the chair she moved toward her bedroom to change her clothes. She would go out and have a nice stroll. Sasuke loved taking walks, He used to go out with his mother or even his _brother_ and just walk around the village, calmly. Those0 were happy memories, even if some of them were just illusions. And until now, Sasuke loved to just wander around, it made him feel refreashed and calm, when the villagers would leave him alone that is.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Nao opened the closet in her bedroom before looking over the contents. Two outfits hang there. Only two. Her eyes narrowed as she comtemplated what to wear. The orange monstrosity which consisted of the usual blue and orange jacket along with shorts with the same shade of orange, that his blonde classmate always wore, and a while shirt with the sign similiar to a whirlpool, one he often saw on the konoha ninja's jackets and black short. Why did Nao have only two outfits ? No one, not even her would be content on having only two outfits.

After a few minutes of staring, she pulled the orange jumpsuit out of the closet and set it on the bed. Her hands moved to remove the orange shirt, hesitating only for a moment before putting on her outfit.

Time to move out.

* * *

Sasu walked around the street, a grin plastered on his face enjoying the villagers compliments and greetings.

"Good morning Uchiha-Sama." Sasu nodded with a smile.

"Glad to see you in a good mood today, Uchiha-sama." Said another villager, and Sasu smiled brightly.

"Sasuke-kun, so cuuute with that smile." He heard some fangirls squeal, and Sasu smiled in their direction.

"Uchiha-sama, my daughter is in love with you. Can I have your autograph for her ?" A hopeful villager asked.

"Sure." Sasu immediately complied, not stopping to think how strange it sounded.

"Hey, Uchiha-sama ! Why don't you have a meal in our store. We have the finest cakes in all konoha." A shop keeper called.

"C-cake ?" Repeated Sasu, eyes sparkling and mouth watering.

The shop keeper chuckled and nodded. "We also have cupcakes, pancakes, shortcakes. You name it, we have it. Tell you what the meal will be on the house."

"Really ?" Sasu eyes sparkled even more and an eager expression on his face.

"Yes, now come on what are you waiting for ?"

Not needing to be told twice, Sasu ran tworad the store.

Sasu squealed in delight as he tasted the sweat and awesome flavor. He had a content look on his face as he munched happily.

"This is fricking amazing." He exclaimed under his breath.

"Awww, Sasuke-kun. We never knew you had a feminine side." One of the girl besides him said with a fond smile.

"Kawaii." Two other girls, one from his other side and the other in front of him said dreemily.

Sasu just smiled wider, his eyes showing absolute happiness.

"I never tasted cakes as good as these." He said to the girls.

"Huh ! Why didn't you ? You're the Uchiha heir, you should've tried these cakes at least once or even some that are even better." One of the girls said.

The boy looked dejected for a moment before giving them a small smile.

"That doesn't really matter. Do you wanna taste this piece ? Its soo delicious." Sasu dismissed the topic immediately. Naomi didn't get to eat as much cake as she would've liked in her life, or even sweets at that. She only had the opertunity once a year, when the hokage would stop by with a small cake with some candles on them that seemed to increase in number every year, she later leaned that it was a birthday cake. Some years even none, as the hokage would be too busy with the festival happening in the exact same day. Even so she was a sucker for sweets and cakes.

Sasu stood up, walking away from the girls, whom were still debating on the good qualities of each piece.

He handed some money to the shopkeeper who abruptly refused.

"No... Uchiha-sama. The meal is on the house. It's more of an honor to have you here." The shopkeeper smiled.

"Are you sure ? I ate quite a bit." Sasu smiled back sheepishly.

"No it's alright, really." The man waved him off.

"If you say so !" He was so kind to sasuke, and yet he wouldn't even allow Naomi into his shop.

The shopkeeper nodded, looking at the Uchiha's back as he left with a happy smile. The boy seemed to be so happy today, happier than usual. And he wondered, briefly before he returned to his job, what could've made him so pleased. Maybe it was a step forward to forget the traumatising experience he had.

* * *

Nao walked around the street, a content look on her face despite all the glares directed at her. It was easy enough for her to ignore them, settling on enjoying the silence and calm. She would occationaly glare back but she didn't do it so often because she didn't want to ruin her mood.

Nao much prefered it like this, calm. No "Looking lovely today, Sasuke-kun." or " Can I get an autograph." or any other bullshit. Just calm and unperturped. A norml walk under the early sun.

It may not be reallity, but sasuke, was wondering why would these villagers treat his classmate so badly. Those glares were so intense and those scowls were so severe.

But it was probably all false, Sasuke wouldn't want to admit it but the villagers always seemed nice to everyone.

One of Itachi's speeches just a few days before he went on his rampage and killed the entire clan, rang in his head. _'You know lil' bro, there's some dreams and happening that you may have thought of as illusions that may have the biggest truths hidden in them and some truths that you were proven and certain of that contains the biggest of lies hidden in a facade.'_

Sasuke, then, never found meaning for his brother's words. He didn't know why he would say such things before killing the clan, and dismissed it as a part of his big-brother illusion, a lie to make him deter from his path of avenger.

But Now, Sasuke couldn't help but think if those words applied here. Is what's happening in here true ? This was all too confusing...

"What are you doing walking in these streets, you little bitch ?" A villager hissed at Nao making her narrow her eyes in irritation.

"Yeah ! What are you doing here, bitch."

"Demon."

"How dare you walk around these streets ?"

"We're allowing you to live, drink and eat. You should be thankful that we're keeping you alive, and now you walk around these streets like nothing is wrong." Another villager, an old lady joined.

"You should just kill yourself."

Nao glared at the slowly gathering crowd, a look of disgust and distate rather than anger. Sasuke was disguted at how these people treated his classmate, even if this may be just a dream, even if they were rivals and didn't tolerate each other. Those words just doesn't sit well with him.

The cold emotionless glare, one they never saw on the blonde demon child, made the villagers freeze in their places. It was not like the downcast and sad look their comments usually drew on the girl's face nor were they those forced grins their glares was replied with. And it made them wonder for a moment, did they break the girl ? Or did the kyubi decide to show his true face ?

Nao moved in between the frozen group of people, before jumping into a rooftop and leaping away.

* * *

Sasu moved from store to store, smiling all the while. His hands filled with bags full of various things. Only one location left.

"What are you doing walking in these streets, you little bitch ?" The sudden voice, not far, yet not too close called. Sasu turned around, his eyes horrified, the stick of dango he was eating falling from his hands, as the girls besides him turned toward him in confusion. Did they find out about her ? Wait... No. That's Nao. Nao in her own body. The villagers were slowly gathering around her throwing insult after insult.

"We're allowing you to live, drink and eat. You should be thankful that we're keeping you alive, and now you walk around these streets like nothing is wrong." Another villager, an old lady joined.

"You should just kill yourself."

His eyes widdened for a bit, a dull and dead expression settled into his eyes, the villagers were not never that harsh. No matter what insults they thew they never gone to that extent, and even it though it was not directing at him, rather at this Nao, Naomi couldn't help but feel really hurt. He quickly turned around not noticing the cold glare that Nao gave the villagers, the fangirls followed shortly as if to add salt to the wound they spoke.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright ?"

"Sasuke-kun, don't bother yourself with that girl."

"My mommy told me she's a monster and that we should get away from her."

"She's a nobody and everyone hates her, we know you have a very gentle heart but you don't have to worry about her sasuke-kun."

"My mother always told me to never interract with her too."

The girls tried to be reassuring, kind and soothing but they failed mesirably.

"SHUT UP." Shouted Sasu."You don't know anything about her, about how she may feel."

He ran before jumping into the nearest building and heading into the opposite direction of Nao, leaving the girls bewildered.

He ran until he couldn't find the energy anymore, barely keeping himself from crying. Naomi was used to this, then why did she found herself this sad ?

Nao now knew why she couldn't befriend anyone, their families told them to stay away from her. They didn't want them with her. This was not reality, no matter how real it felt, so why does it hurt so much ? Why does her heart hurt so much ?

Sasu quickly jumped to the streets, wiping the lone tear that managed to roll down his cheek and forcing a smile into his face. He wouldn't allow such a thing to put him down, he was used to it, and Naomi promised herself and Jiji, anyway. She promised to be strong and to never show her tears.

* * *

Nao scowled as she sat on one of the swings in the park, she wasn't angry, she wasn't angry... she was just feeling a bit of compassion. Well, maybe she was a little angry.

Say what you may about little boy Sasuke, but he was a normal human being and he felt sorry for Nao especially after living a day in her body. This may be all false but he felt enraged at the villagers.

What if this was all true ? He wondered in Nao's body.

It surely isn't, judging by the way the girl is always smiling, grinning and laughing, even if some, a lot of them, are faked. No one could go through this with a smile that wide, along with how nice the villagers usually are.

He dissmissed the thoughts, not caring to pry further. He was an avenger, a lone wolf, he couldn't start worrying about others. He had to worry about himself, and himself only.

For now, since he still had a few hours waiting in this body, and ince he still couldn't come with an explication, he would do what this body does best.

An excited smile loomed in Nao's face, as a single thought ran through her head.

'Pranks.'

Who knew Sasuke had this side in him ?

* * *

Sasu's eyes sparkled as he browsed dress after dress amazed by the fabric and the elegance of every outfit. They were extraordinary, they were fabulous, they were outstanding. This day, wether it was a dream or reality was the best day ever, and inwardly, Nao wished she could continue like this. She froaned when she realised what she said, she would complete this day and get back to her body and become hokage and make people recognise her as one of them and start treating her decently and then she can be like all the other girls.

Looking back at it again, it didn't sound too easy.

Shaking the thought away, not wanting to disturb his little shopping session. He looked at each dress dreamily wondering how it would look like on the blonde girl, before deciding he would find out in the security of his house. He reached to grab a dress and pay for it before a voice interrupted him.

"Sasuke-kun ! Not like I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here ?" Two familiar figures greeted him and he quickly identified them, they were Ino and Sakura. They looked happy to see him, too happy.

"Why didn't you come to the academy, Sasuke-kun ?" Asked Sakura softly, with a found smile.

"Uhh... I-I was kinda busy." He smiled, slightly, ignoring the girl comment of 'cute stutter' and 'what a dizzling smile.'"And for why I'm here... well... you see, my friends and I had this role-play coming up and I was tasked with the clothes and acessories for the main character, she's... she's supposed to be a princess... yeah." He said, smiling proudly at how smooth his lie was. His smile made the two girls blush a crimson color.

Ino was the first one to speak."Maybe we can help you find the perfect dress for her."

Sakura nodded."Why don't you henge into this girl and we'll select what might suit her better."

He nodded, performing a henge immediately. He couldn't decline their help since Naomi hasn't any experience before either. The girl that appeared from the smoke looked really similiar to Naomi but not entirely, her hair was not in it's usual pigtails, shorter too, her frame was just a bit taller and her face didn't have the whisker marks.

"Isn't that Nao ?" Asked Ino. Sasu tensed looking for a valid response, he didn't have to as sakura beat him to it.

"Nah, I don't think so Ino. They do look similiar, but there's lots of blondes in Konoha so I think it's completly normal. Also Sasuke-kun hates Nao so there's no way he would do a roleplay with her." She reasoned getting a nod of understanding from Ino.

"So what do you think ? I think a blue dress would suit her best... or maybe yellow."

"Nah that would to much yellow, given her hair's color. Am I right ?"

"Hmmm, how about red or violet like my clothes."

"That may work." She thought for a bit before speaking"What about orange ?"

"Orange ? Yack... you saw how it looks on Nao."

"But If it was a dress it would've been different."

"Maybe... enough about the colors though, we may find a dress with a color other than those that could catch our eyes. Let's look for good designs first."

Sasu just stared from the side, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Nao put the giant brush in the bucket of red paint before colouring the blank eyes of the hokages in the monument crimson red. She quickly climbed to the top, grabbing the black paint and jumping back to where she was, dingling from the sturdy ropes. She drew three tomoes in each pair of eyes before smirking triumphantly.

"Operation succes." She said aloud, slowly climbing to the the top of the hokage monument.

She cursed under his breath when her eyes landed on two anbus seemingly waiting for her to climb.

"Uzumaki Naomi. Please come with us calmly. Anything you may say until further invistigation by the hokage, may be used againsr you." One of the anbus said and Nao could hear a hint of amusment in that flat voice.

"You'll never catch me alive." She said calmly and cooly. She didn't shout as usual.

She smirked as a dramtic gust of wind blew past them, making her hair dance with it. And with that she ran, the anbu hot on her tail, with speed far greater than hers.

Yet, she felt she was gaining distance.

How good it was to be the main character.

Or maybe Nao was that good.

* * *

Sasu was genuinely grateful for Sakura and Ino for helping him get the best dresses out there, they seemed to be experts in those things. They even picked up a few casual clothes and kimonos saying that they might be usegul for future role-plays, they said it while giggling.

For a couple of hours or so, Sasu just stayed in his house trying on outfit after outfit under the henge of Nao. They all were amazing. Just plain awsome, Naomi wished she could have one of those outfits. Just one to wear along her orange jumpsuit. But that was not meant to be.

Curse the man that decided that creating henge detecting seals and mass-producing them was a good idea because he willingly or unwillingly, she wouldn't be surprised if it was the former, made her life a living hell.

After admiring himself for god-knows how many minutes in his sky-blue shiny dress, he removed it, putting on the Uchiha's trademark high collar shirt and canceling the henge.

But as all good things always come to an end, this day also came to its late hours, as the sun now hid behind the horizins and the sky turned black welcoming the stillness of the night. And how better to end the day than a good meal at Ichiraku ?

* * *

"Iruka-sensei !" Nao said surprised."How did you catch me when all those anbus failed to do so ?"

Iruka laughed softly, looking at the pouting girl sitting in front of him.

"Well, what can I say ? It's my teacher senses kicking in."

Nao crossed her hands in front of her chest before standing up.

"Don't worry, I'll clean up my mess."She said standing up.

"Huh ! You never voluntered to do so." Exclaimed Iruka, bewildered.

"I did now." Replied Nao simply, raising an eyebrow. It was completly normal to clean the mess you've made. It shouldn't be recieved with such confusion. Even if this was just a dream, Sasuke still had his manners.

Iruka blinked before grinning. "Glad to see you maturing Naomi. Hey, what do you think about a bowl of ramen before doing the cleaning ?"

Nao just shrugged with a smile. Iruka clearly wasn't like the other villagers, and it earned Sasuke his respect.

The academy teacher watched Nao walk in front of him with worry, first she doesn't come to school and now she lacked her usual energy at the prospect of a bowl of ramen. Something might've happened to her _,_ and whatever it was it must've been something big.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal, Old man." Said Sasu energetically, setting aside the third bowl of ramen and smiling widely at the ramen chef..

Teuchi just smiled warmly before speaking."You actually remind me of a very special customer. Hmm, I wonder where she is. That girl... Mm, anyway, sorry ! I got lost in my thougths. Glad to hear that you enjoyed the meal. Please come back anytime."

Unbeknowst to the ramen chef, Sasu's heart warmed at those words, and Naomi felt the joy and happiness growing wide.

"Thank you so much, old man." Sasu said gratefuly before running away, not trusing himself to act normal.

'Weird...' Thought Teuchi as he watched Sasu vanishing in the distance.

After Sasuke had some time to calm himself and regain his composure he just happened to stumble upon Iruka and ... Nao.

Before he had the opportunity to turn around Iruka's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Sasuke ! Wait up." When Iruka reached him he spoke again."Do you have a reason for not coming to school today ?Well actually, that doesn't really matter... I'm relieved to see you okay. Just make sure you be there tommorow."

Sasu nodded smiling apogetically.

"Why don't you come have a bowl of ramen with us, we were just heading to this good ramen booth we know."

"No it's okay ! I was actually there." That got surprised looks from the other two and especially Nao.

" _You_ eating ramen ? Please, don't make me laugh." She scoffed in a way so unlike Nao.

"Ramen is really good, believe it !" Sasu replied in-turn getting a look of confusion and suspicion out of Iruka who glanced between him and Nao repeatedly.

"Anyway," The teacher started."We should probably go now, Nao ! Sasuke take care of yourself."

Sasu nodded, before walking off on his own direction not shooting a single glance in the other direction.

Nao was acting strangely, but why ?

* * *

Nao was suspicious at seeing Sasuke act like that. 'believe it' ? Sasuke would never speak like that. So why did this sasuke do it ? Did his theory of him and Naomi sitching bodies true ? Because as far as he knew 'Believe it' was Naomi's trademark catchphrase.

Everything was too suspicious, this had much more to it, things he couldn't possibly grasp.

"Another bowl, Naomi-chan ?" Asked the ramen chef from behind the counter despite already knowing what the answer would be.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry anymore." She answered much to the shock of everyone present.

Iruka glanced at her through a sideway concerned gaze. Nao wasn't okay, she was troubled. Much more than he expected. To refuse a second bowl of ramen Watever troubling her must be big. He turned his full attention to her before speaking.

"Naomi, are you okay ? You're not behaving like usual. Is something bothering you ?"

"I'm okay."She replied flatly and simply.

"Naomi look at me." And so she did."You can tell me anything, you know. You can trust me." The teacher said sincerely.

Nao sighed, and Sasuke in her mind, tried to come up with something to say.

This was a good opertunity to clear some of the confusion in his mind.

"Iruka-sensei." She started, her voice looking like it could break at any second, pausing for a bit to make herself sound as sad and solemn as she can be. She couldn't afford to sound uncaring in front of Iruka, not until she got some answers."Why does everybody hate me ?"

Judging by the look she got from Iruka, Sasuke understood that he knew exactly what he/she meant. Just another little push.

"I didn't do anything to them, yet they don't stop calling me names, glare at me. They said that I don't even deserve to live. What did I ever do to them ?" Her voice was so sad, so pained and hurt that Sasuke was surprised at how good he did it.

The academy teacher looked at her with compassion and pity, his own sadness barely concealed. Teuchi left to the back room so they could talk confortably.

"It's really complicated, you see Naomi, people often fear what they don't understand, they hide behind their own assumption and misconceptions and they often cling to their ideals refusing to budge or even start to understand what they missed."He stopped for a moment, trying to think of the best words to use."Those people are just living in fear, they're always terrified and they tend to hide their weakness by that anger and that hatred."

"So, I'm the one that people can't understand ? They're afraid of me ?" Asked Nao in desbelif. For some reason, Sasu couldn't help but link Iruka's statement to himself too. From the day the massacre happened, Sasuke was afraid. He was afraid that the memories he had with his brother were really genuine, unable to understand why the promises his brother made was sounded honest, unable to undertand why the tears he saw in his brother's eyes before leaving that day seemed like they actually there not just some illusion to deter him from his path, this fear made him lash out in anger, in anger at himself for thinking about such stupid things, for thinking about something that may lessened his resolve, and in turn anger at his brother.

Sasuke was shaken out of his thoughts when Iruka spoke.

"Yes, they're probably afraid because they didn't see what a sweat-hearted girl you are. They're afraid of you because they can't see the kind heart you have. But, you're gonna show them, aren't you ? You're gonna be the first female hokage and gain their respect, right ?"

Yeah that's right. That was Nao's ambition.

Nao just smiled weakly and nodded.

"But, Why did they fear me ? What made them hink like that ?" She asked.

The teacher tensed for a moment, making Sasuke even more curious about his reply.

"Sorry Naomi, but I'm afraid I don't what that reason may be." He lied smoothly, hoping Nao would buy it.

Nao just raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Anyway, I've got a lot to think about. See you soon." With that Nao left, deep in thought. It would be interesting to figure out what's Nao's life like when he got out of whatever this was, Sasuke figured. This was so real, that he wanted to see how much it resembled reality. Itachi's words still ringing in his head.

A few moments later, he would realise he was actualy concerned for the blonde girl, well maybe concerned was not the word. No matter how the villagers treated her, at least she had some people that she could really trust, people that loved her dearly even if they were really few, not like the people that always followed him like lost puppies and showered him with affection without actually meaning it.

Curse that Nao for making him think too much, he never thought about anybody else. He shouldn't care about her. He should just concern himself about ploys of how to make his brother suffer.

Maybe he should cut off every limb he has before burning him to a crisp. No, he needed more.

And with that he forgot any thoughts about Nao. Why should he care about her, she was just an idiot among a sea of other idiots.

* * *

Sasu collapased into the confortable bed snuggling into the equally confortable pillow. Naomi, would soon probably wake up in her own body, and while she didn't feel depressed or anything at the prospect, she kind of felt more jealous of Sasuke than she ever felt for living such a confortable life, now after experiencing it first-hand.

It's not like she wouldn't have this kind of live soon in the future, anyway. People would look at her with the same look of respect. She was sure of it.

With that thought in mind, Sasu closed his eyes with a happy smile on his face, not realising that he forgot to visit the hokage.

* * *

 _We never realised this. But Sasuke and I, we were quite envious of each other. He wanted to have some close people that really respected him and loved him for who he was. And I wanted to live the way he always lived, be treated like any normal human being, I don't have to be treated like him. I just wanted to enjoy life like everyone can._

 _And maybe... Maybe that's what started this dream._

 _We both enjoyed that day, and we realised that it wasn't any normal dream._

* * *

 _ **Next chapter :** Academy student VS Academy student : Prank war.  
_

* * *

 _O_ kay, guys hear me out ! I just want to clear things up.

 **Sasu ** will be used to describe the actions of Sasuke's body when Naomi is controlling him.

 **Nao ** will be used to describe the actions of Naomi's body when Sasuke is controlling her.

 **Sasuke ** will be used when he is controlling his original body or when he's having some thoughts or some emotions while controlling Naomi's body.

 **Naomi ** will be used when she is controlling her original body or when she's having some thoughts or some emotions while contolling Sasuke's body.

Even I was confused at first, so if you guys have any other better way to distuinguish between them, please share it with me.

Anyway, hope you guys liked this fanfic. It was an idea I had after watching an anime movie called "your name"/"Kimi no na wa". It's pretty awsome so check it out !

Read and Review :)

* * *

 **Word count : 5,933.**

 **Updated : 15 September 2016**


	2. Academy SxS : Prank war

"Wow this place is really beautiful." Sasu exclaimed, admiring the carpet of daisies, bluebells and other beautiful flowers of all kind around him."But why did you call me here ?" He turned his head to a black haired girl behind him.

"Sasuke-kun ! Since I started talking to you days ago, I've been so happy, I felt so happy with you... and I... I wanted to tell you something."

'Oho ! Here it comes.' Sasu thought.

"I think I'm in love with you, Sasuke-kun." She announced, a blush coloring her tanned cheeks.

To her surprise, Sasu broke down laughing, just like that, one of his hands wiping a tear of joy out of the corner of his eyes.

'Poor guy Sasuke ! This gonna be funny as hell.'

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't expect this." He said quickly when he noticed the hurt look on her face. "I'm gonna be honest with you Ami, I can't return your feelings."

Her face saddened and her expression twisted into a gloomy and rueful one."Oh, but can you tell me why you rejected me so easily ? Don't I matter to you at all ?"

"I'll tell you why, Ami, but you musn't tell anybody." He sighed and Ami nodded.

"I'm gay ! I love Iruka-sama." He said with a mischievous smile.

"WHAAAAAAAT ?"

* * *

"Good Afternoon Sasugay !" Kiba sat next to a bored looking Sasuke.

"I suggest you stop running your mouth like that or you might regret it, dog breath !" Sasuke replied, glancing at him through a sideway narrowed glance.

"Come on, the whole class knows your're gay, Sasuke ! But seriously ? Iruka-sensei ? You should've atleast chose an alpha man like me." Kiba grinned cockily.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry man !" Kiba continued."It's okay to be gay. Although, your fangirls may not be okay with it." He pointed to several girls fuming in their seats. "Some of them didn't want to believe it, some of them gave up trying to win your heart, some said that someone was impersonating you and some even gone to the extent of accusing Naomi of such thing and even attacking her. Poor girl."

"She got what she deserved." Sasuke mumbled.

"Anyway, to be honest it did suprise a lot of us you know, even if it was obvious. It's the topic of the day, we got a good laugh out of it."He pointed to the male students, all looking at them in amusement, minus shikamaru who was snoring and blowing bubbles out of his nose. "You missed out a lot this morning."

A few minutes later, Naomi entered through the door several pendages covering her face as she grinned like an idiot.

"Sasuke ! I heard you were gay ! Is it true ?" She asked, breaking down into hysterical laughs as soon as she got near his desk.

"I hate you." He replied.

She took a few seconds to catch her breath, before she added.

"And why did you come this late today ? Did anyone by any chance mess with your alarm clock ?"

He just glared at her, the expression in his eyes promising revenge, and Naomi felt a slight shiver run down her spine.

"Sasuke !" Iruka suddenly called from the door."Can you come here for a second ?"

Sasuke sighed and got up from his seat, sending a last glare at Naomi, who was snickering uncontrollably.

Iruka lead Sasuke to another empty room, chutting the door behind him before looking at him in the face, his expression serious.

"Sasuke, you're a good child and you still have a bright future in front of you. You will still meet a lot of other people and get to know better persons than I am. I'm flattered to hear that you like me, but it's not meant to be, you're still young and you're probably not thinking straight right now. Think about this. Now come on let's get back to class." He said before quickly leaving out of the door.

"Wait !"

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama ! I have some interesting news." Said Kabuto to his master, in their hideout, away of the village.

"What is it, Kabuto ?" He demanded.

"It seems that the last Uchiha is somewhat Homesexual, what's more, he's into older guys."

"Hmm, Interesting. This adds to the posibilities of taking control over his body. All I have to do is make him fall in love with me."

Kabuto just sweat-dropped.

* * *

Kiba raised his head to look at Nao when she stood next to his desk, curiously waiting for her to say something.

She turned her head to look at him, before she loudly proclaimed.

"MOM ! YOU'RE alive ! I thought you were dead." She launched herself at him, hugging him.

"What the hell ? Get off me !" Kiba struggled in her embrace, trying to pry her hands from around him. Although his thoughts contradicted his words, as he enjoyed her faint but sweet scent for others, but strong and intoxicating for his sensitive nose.

"Meet me after school kiba-kun." She whispered into his ear with a sweet voice, making him blush.

"Mrs. Robinson ! you're trying to seduce me. Aren't you ?"He said, and she blinked confusedly."It's just a line from a movie that I really wanted to say, hehe."

"WAIT ! You're not my mom !" She shouted again rolling her eyes and pulling herself away from him.

The whole class broke into laugther, as Nao walked out of class looking quite pleased.

No one noticed Sasu fuming in his desk, face red with anger.

* * *

"DANGER ! DANGER ! HOT DOGS ARE ATTACKING." Nao shouted in the middle of the streets making everyone stop right in their tracks and look at her weirdly.

"DANGER ! THEY'RE GONNA INVADE EARTH AND TAKE OVER OUR PLANET."

"Geez, now she's gotten even more crazier." one villager mumbled.

"What a demon bitch."

"She's crazy !"

"We have to talk to the hokage about this !"

Kiba poked Nao back and said. "Come on, I know Akamaru is hot but he's not gonna invade the earth, that's not possible."

"Didn't you see how he attacked me ?"

* * *

"...And that's how Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha created Konoha."

A sudden sound of loud laugther rang through the room, breaking the silence.

"HAHA! HA! HAHAHAHA! HA! HAHA! OH! THATS A GOOD ONE! Never heard anything like it..."

Everyone looked at Sasu weirdly, while Iruka spoke.

"How's that funny Sasuke ?"

* * *

"Nooo ! My Imaginary friend committed suicide !" Nao shouted in the class looking out of the window in despair.

"Your what ?"

"My imaginary-" She tried to speak only to get stopped by Sasu, putting a hand over her mouth.

"That was nothing, you heard nothing." He glared at his classmates, making them look away."We'll be right back Iruka-sensei !" He said dragging her out of class.

"Seriously, we have to stop this, everyone is thinking we're crazy." Sasu whispered when they were out of ear range.

Nao just grunted.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn ?" She mocked.

Sasu growled grabbing Nao by the collar and gave him an intense glare.

"Bastard ! Don't you see ? We're ruining each other lives, don't you see ?"

Nao glared back.

"You started all of this !" She said in a monotone voice.

"Really ?" He mocked."You're the one that ran around in my body doing your stupid 'Uchiha-style' pranks."

Nao grunted and said. "That doesn't count ! Besides, you emptyed my wallet every single time you switched with me. Now look at those clothes in my home, just sitting there unused."

Sasu looked down for a bit before sighing."Fine but you didn't have to sabotage one of the kitchen instruments, the electrical shock was so shocking that I almost died of shock."

"That was only a revenge for dying my shirts pink and for changing the shampoo with itching powder."

"Then what about the 'adding salt to the milk' prank ?"

She shrugged."It seemed amusing, so I did it."

"Seducing Kiba into becoming my boyfriend ?"

"Revenge for 'I love Iruka-sama' one ! You know everyone is still making fun of me because of it. Even some of the fangirls."

"I didn't think Ami would tell everyone. What a bitch. But that was funny as hell." He said, simply.

"Whatever ! You haven't seen Iruka's face when he was talking to me." She smirked, a small, slight smirk, barely noticeable and barely seen, a smirk that only a doujutsu user would see.

"I can only imagine." He grinned.

"I still hate you for it, though." She scowled.

"I don't care. Um, hey did you suddenly shout 'Hot dogs are attacking' in the middle of the street for revenge, too ?"

She nodded."That and it seemed appropriate at the time since Akamaru was attackin me and he's kinda hot."

"O.K ! That's weird... What about this last one ?"

"Also for revenge." He replied.

"Wow, you're a really good avenger then !"

"Really ? You think so ?" When he nodded confusedly, Nao eyes shone with joy.

"That means the world to me."

...

"Can you let go of me, now ?" She said.

* * *

"So, boy.. and girl." The hokage spoke looking at the two academy students, sighing in a pleasure at the feeling of tabaco filling his lungs."I heard from Iruka that you've been acting weirdly lately, and I already confirmed it with this green ball. Forgot what it's name was."

"Old age has gotten into you, Old man ! Maybe you should hand me that hat before it's too late." Surprisingly for the hokage, Sasu was the one who spoke, grinning like an idiot. He noticed Nao facepalming to his left.

He just chuckled."Well not before you explain what all of this is about." He said moving his hand in the air for emphasis.

"You totally blew our cover, Idiot ! Good job." Nao whispered into Sasu's ear sarcastically.

"How-Oh !"

"Well ?" Asked the hokage, his tone impatient.

"Well this bastard." Sasu pointed at Nao."I mean this bastard sasuke." He pointed at himself."Have been ruining our lives."

"Sasuke did seem too OOC for some days." The hokage nodded.

"Too OOC ?" they both demanded.

"Out Of Charachter." The hokage replied, sipping on a cup of tea ?

"Well, honestly, Sasuke did seem out of character lately." Sasu remarked.

"It's not like it's my fault, It's the author fault." Nao mumbled.

"Now, now ! Let's stick to the script."The hokage chided."So, this is the part where I demand you to tell me everything."

He cleared his throat before speaking again."Alright, I've been noticing some strange behaviours from the both of you, lately and this stupid conversation confirmes my suspicions. Would you be willing to share this interesting story ?"

Both students looked at each other and gulped, their minds thinking the same things.

'We're idiots...'

"You can't handle the truth !" They said at the same time.

"Trust me i can." He replied, chuckling.

"We rob banks." They agreed that that was easier to explain.

"That's funny, now why don't you tell me the real story ?"

* * *

 **Don't worry, The next chapter is gonna be serious. I was feeling a bit sick when I wrote this so maybe I wasn't in my full mental health.**

 **Sorry, Hope you liked it !**

* * *

 **Words count :** 1,913 Words

 **Updated** **:** 17 October 2016


End file.
